MIDNIGHT MAGIC
by CARROTTY.flavor
Summary: -1869- Someone need to tell them that penknife actually hurts. -nods-


**.Midnight Magic.**

_A title which never sounds so corny before._

---

He yawned as he leaned back against the high backed swivel chair. Hibari Kyouya was dead beat. He was all tired out. Facing computer and typing all the times is not really his thing. From the corner of his marine-grey eyes, he saw the time. Midnight. He smirked inwardly to himself. Till now, he still remembered what his dead mother used to tell him every night when she was still breathing.

"_Kyou-chan, if you don't sleep now, imps will come out and bully you." His mother used to said that with the soft pink lips of hers. _

Imps? What imps? Seriously. Hibari Kyouya shook his head and coughed several times. He used to remember that he will just look at his mother weirdly and rolled his eyes. He will always just nod to her and walked right back up to his bedroom and tried to sleep. Or rather pretend to sleep. He don't want to anger his mother at all. Just closed his eyes, even out his breathing, relax his brain and working mind...

"Rokudo Mukuro, what are you doing here?" Alertness reflected in those murderous eyes. The silver shards around the pupil seems to gleam under the monitor's light.

The room was empty. It was as if Rokudo doesn't exist in his home office at all. However, the Cloud knew better. He just rubbed his throbbing temple and glared at the armchair in front of him. The royal purple armchair was empty as well. Had Hibari overtired himself? Why is he talking to himself? Is he mad? Hibari picked up a random ballpoint pen and tapped against his mahogany table.

**Swished.**

The pen flew out of his hand like a dart. The sharp streamline vessel charged forward like a knife. It was heading towards the armchair...

"O' ya?" The pen stopped mid-air. "Fufufu, please Kyouya-kun. Stop playing with sharp objects. You can poke someone's eye out with this thing you know." Mukuro grinned like a Cheshire Cat. His eyes reflected his amusement.

"I hope yours will be shot through with that pen, like fish eye on stick." Kyouya retorted smoothly with a equally smug smirk. "Answer my question, bastard."

"Brutal words hurts me so, Romeo." Mukuro rolled his eyes. Hibari's lips twitched drastically. Another thing flew. This time is the letter opener. "Throwing things like a kid is so childish, Kyouya-kun. A-re? Are you pissed? Hm..." Mukuro's head tilted slightly to the right. "Kyouya, it is midnight now, right? Magical things always happen at this time." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sure, like you can make rabbits pop up from the tatami mats?" Hibari rolled his eyes again. He turned back to his computer and resumed his work. "If only you're not a Guardian, I would love to _bite you to death_."

"Hm? Sorry, I wasn't listening." Mukuro blinked innocently, holding a rabbit in front of him. "_Hello, Kyouya-sama. We come in peace. _Fufufu..." He waved the rabbit's little pink paws at Hibari's direction. "Aren't they cute?" He made a big wave gesture. "Look! They are popping out of the tatami mats! Like you wanted it!"

Hibari looked from the corner of his eyes. His eyes nearly popped out of the respective sockets. Little white rabbits are, indeed, popping out of the tatami mats around the room. Not only that, they are hopping around the room; on the sofas, throw cushions, tables and such. One is even gnawing on his research file! He grabbed a penknife and threw it at Mukuro's direction.

"If you're bored, please go back and fuck yourself. Do use the penknife. There's no need to return or thank me." Hibari growled dangerously. "Ignore my original question. Please walk yourself out of the room and go back, before I kill you, Rokudo."

"Like what Juliet says, Kyouya. 'Brutal words hurts me so.'." Rokudo Mukuro smirked and stood up. He walked over to the edge of Hibari's mahogany table and grinned. "Why, Kyouya? Explicit things seems to come out from your lips nowadays? Work stress? Hm?" His gloved hand reached out to capture Hibari's chin.

**Flicked.**

"Do. Not. Use. Your. Filthy. Hand. To. Touch. Me. Bastard." Hibari grabbed his shirtfront and pulled him forward. Their faces were just inches away. "I. Will. BITE. YOU. TO. DEATH." Mukuro smirked at this trademark.

"I would rather you use that penknife to fuck me." He whispered huskily.

"Che," Romeo smirked and smashed his lips against the grinning Juliet. When they broke off, Romeo said something.

"So, you came here for that? Give me that penknife. I will _gladly _help you."

**Smirked.**


End file.
